


Sweet Redolence

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams, False Identity, Finger Sucking, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kinda, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Kylo Ren, Telekinesis, The Force, omega kylo, sort of, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the desire to best your opponent turns into a desire to bed them instead...and then fate pushes you together rather Forcefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Redolence

**Author's Note:**

> *cheesy laughter* lmao, Forcefully. 
> 
> Ok, I'll leave you to the porn. Enjoy~~

Kylo hates his heat. He gets on suppressants which are simultaneously provide a Beta-scent masker and reduce his heat cycle down to a mere two days once or twice a year while alone in his quarters, but he hates even more that General Hux is an Alpha. The man has confidence and hormones that cascade from him as easily as his overcoat hangs from his shoulders.

The sheer amount of self-assured calmness that Hux seems to carry so lightly in his demeanor makes Kylo jealous…..and sometimes deliriously attracted.

Kylo did not quite know when his seething rage towards the general’s Alpha status become less of an object of envy and more of an object of desire but after one particular training session between the two of them Kylo noticed more than ever Hux’s heady Alpha scent.

It was musky, strong and invasive even after Kylo had refastened his helmet. It was as if Hux’s very being has slid underneath his mask, reminding him of how close Hux had been during the training session and replaying moments where a stray touch passed between them.

Even after scrubbing himself twice over in the shower Kylo still felt Hux’s scent sticking to his skin. His dreams were not much better as Kylo imagined Hux’s slight but lean weight baring down on his, Hux’s hair disheveled and hanging past muddy green eyes that were stripping Kylo layer by layer until he was completely naked.

Kylo jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. He considered his dreams then quickly picked up a datapad, sorting through files until he found his self-placed reminder about his heat cycle. Just as he thought, his heat was due to start - in less than a few hours. He urgently dressed, not even bothering to put on his mask, and made his way to the holoprojection chamber with which he held meetings with Supreme Leader Snoke.

After pacing for a few moments in the center of the chamber the Supreme Leader appeared, obviously knowing of Kylo’s distress but taking his time anyways.

Kylo explained his cycle situation and why it needed to be so urgently met - tomorrow and the day after were planned missions to a planet supposedly harboring Resistance fighters and he had been scheduled to accompany the Stormtroopers.

Instead of proffering advice Snoke folded his hands in his lap, “Who knows your true Representation?”

Kylo furrowed his brows, “None. They believe me to be Beta.”

Snoke made a noise which Kylo briefly considered to be a chuckle, “So you say. Take your request to General Hux. It is he after all to whom you agreed to take on this mission. I am certain he will completely understand your situation.”

Kylo stared, his mouth dropping open slightly at Snoke’s words before he snapped it closed and inclined his head obediently. Snoke’s holoprojection slowly faded out as Kylo stepped out of the chamber and made his way to the command center.

To his disappointment and fury, Kylo was met by Lieutenant Mitaka informing him that General Hux had recently retired to his quarters for the night half an hour before Kylo’s arrival as it was nearing 0300 and the General had a tactical meeting at 0700. The Lieutenant also reminded Kylo that his own meeting with the General was at 0800 but received only a grunt of acknowledgement. Though he was glad the result was not another destroyed console a feeling of apprehension crawled down his spine as he watched Kylo leave. 

—

Kylo stood in front of General Hux’s door, questioning himself and his whole purpose of being here before resolving that Hux must be told of his inability to continue with tomorrow’s endeavor. Gently he pressed the comlink button. Kylo heard the faint ding it made on the other side. A few minutes went by and no response, so Kylo pressed it again.

This time he sensed Hux groggily getting out of bed and stumbling his way to the door, pressing the answer key.

“Kylo, what is it?” Hux asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“How did you know it was me?” Kylo inquired, knowing that Hux wasn’t Force-sensitive.

“No one of my subordinates would be stupid enough to wake me after I’ve gone to rest and if it were a real emergency the alarms would be going off.” Hux answered grumpily as he opened his quarter’s doors.

Kylo had to resist a smile as he saw a rare sight indeed: red hair askew, sleep-fogged eyes, and the true slightness of Hux’s body as he was only wearing a grey tank top and his black boxer-briefs.

“Well, come in then.” Hux said, glaring at Kylo and walking back to his bed before he could respond.

Kylo sat on a chair off to the side as Hux sat on his bed and looked at him. Kylo swallowed, feeling uncharacteristically nervous, “I need to retract from tomorrow’s mission.”

Hux groaned softly. He hated when people unexpectedly had to change his plans, “It’s been in plan for weeks. Why the sudden change?”

“I’m simply feeling unwell.” Kylo fibbed, avoiding Hux’s eyes and choosing to look around his quarters.

Hux narrowed his eyes and watched Kylo’s movements, noting first what he had not noticed before: Kylo was entirely without his mask. Yes, it was obvious it was not on, but it was not even in his hands. Second, a sweet scent, so light Hux thought he may have imagined it, became slightly stronger. He inhaled deeply, tasting the scent in the back of his throat as realization dawned on him.

“You’re going into heat.”

Kylo’s attention snapped back to him, “Nonsense, I am a Beta.”

The scent grew even stronger and Hux saw Kylo fidget in his chair. A slow smile spread on Hux’s face, “Your scent is giving you away… for someone so sour-tempered it’s quite sweet.”

Kylo felt a blush spread around his neck and was glad that at this angle the bulk of his outer robe hid it. The growing wetness between his legs was not helping matters. It was not supposed to fully start for another five or so hours but the proximity of the Alpha must have made it accelerate. Before Kylo could react Hux was in front of him, pulling him up by the layers of his cowl that had bunched up around his neck. Kylo was forced to meet Hux’s grey-green eyes and he soon became enthralled by the simmering lust tamped down only by Hux’s extreme self-control. 

Hux’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, “Which makes me wonder why you decided to visit me, an unbonded Alpha, instead of sending me a message over datapad.” Hux leaned closer, breathing in Kylo’s scent, “Just being near me has sent you prematurely into heat.”

Kylo swallowed but couldn’t turn his gaze away as Hux brought their lips together, surprisingly chaste and soft. His request temporarily forgotten, Kylo kissed back and he felt Hux respond with earnest at the consent. Without much preamble Hux yanked off the layers of Kylo’s clothing to leave him standing nude in the middle of his quarters. Kylo reached out to take Hux’s top off but was stopped by a single raised finger.

“Stay.” Hux commanded.

Kylo opened his mouth to retort but a sharp look from Hux for once made him close it again. Instead, Kylo watched as Hux shucked his top and boxer-briefs before carefully folding them and putting them on a dresser.

“How can you be so calm?” Kylo had to ask as Hux approached him, again surprisingly gentle as he caressed Kylo’s face.

“Practice.” Hux said, guiding Kylo to his bed and laying him down on his back.

Kylo snorted but felt a twinge of jealousy, “Have a habit of fucking unbonded Omegas?”

Hux laughed, “More like habit of keeping in check around you…. You may take Beta-maskers but there is no mistaking your Omega scent from me…”

“So why’d you never take advantage before?” Kylo asked, his voice lilting at the end of his question as Hux bit along his jaw. 

“Because I don’t bed just anyone.” Hux said, as if that explained everything, as he trailed kisses down Kylo’s chest and abdomen before moving back up to suck at his neck.

As much as Kylo appreciated the gentleness it was surely not what he needed right now. Especially since Hux’s erection was just barely skimming his thigh and causing Kylo to become delirious and overheated with want.

Kylo grabbed Hux by the forearm and more or less demanded, “For fuck’s sake, fuck me already.”

Hux nuzzled Kylo’s neck and laughed, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Then in one swift motion he had flipped Kylo onto his abdomen and yanked his legs apart. Before Kylo even had a chance to think he felt Hux position at his entrance and enter him, thighs pressed against his own. Hux gripped on hand to the edge of the mattress for support while the other wrapped around the back of Kylo’s neck. Kylo arched his back into the perfect presentation position for Hux.

A wretched moan echoed in the room and it took a few seconds to realize that it was Kylo himself making. Thrust after merciless thrust Hux gave to him and it was all Kylo could do to keep from lashing out as he felt power surging from his very core. The table and chairs they had been sitting at before wobbled before one of the chairs tipped over completely. Hux withdrew and flipped Kylo back onto his back before swiftly re-entering.

Kylo yelped with the sensation, tears pricking his eyes as he screwed them tightly closed. Hux gripped his jaw with his left hand and pried his mouth open to stick two fingers in.

“Suck on them as you would like me to fuck you.” Hux said, his calm demeanor breaking as his hair was in disarray and his eyes lust-blown as he looked down at the utterly wrecked man underneath him, “Keep your eyes open and on me.”

Compelled to keep his eyes open, Kylo felt tears slide out of the corners as he sucked on Hux’s fingers, his tongue wrapping tight around them to encourage Hux to go further in both his mouth and his ass. With his free hand he reached down to stroke Kylo until Kylo cried out around his fingers and came across his abdomen in spurts. Hux moaned, feeling his knot swell as Kylo bit down on his fingers in his post-orgasmic ecstasy. The bite cut deep enough to draw blood and Hux watched as some stained Kylo’s upper lip, his knot pulsing its load into Kylo and anchoring them together.

Hux withdrew his fingers and carefully positioned them on their sides, knowing his knot would deflate in time plus Kylo was only just starting his heat, but for now they needed to rest. Kylo panted heavily as Hux instinctively wrapped his arms around him.

“Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?” Hux asked, brushing a wet lock of hair from Kylo’s face.

Kylo blanked and looked at Hux, “Off…mission.” He managed to piece together, his head foggy and his tongue heavy with post-coital drowsiness.

Luckily Hux kept his datapad near the headboard of his bed. He reached up with one hand and brought it down to tap at the screen, using his non-bleeding hand of course, “I will be as well. We will reschedule for next week.”

With a pleasured hum that Hux could’ve considered as a thanks, Kylo snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep. Hux looked down at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before allowing himself to nod off as well. He may have been relatively gentle the first time but there were a few more days left and Hux didn’t intend for them to be at all mundane so he needed all the energy he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever Omegaverse-centric fic.  
> God, this is addicting...


End file.
